Reality Check
by Kate Ryou
Summary: You're trapped somewhere you don't belong. You have no way of contacting anybody from back home. You have no idea when, even if you'll ever get home. Your identity striped away from you, leaving you as a nameless face in a new world. Seto gets transported
1. Changing Reality

Seto Kaiba; 19, CEO of his own company, wealthy business tycoon, and caring older brother. He sat at his computer in his home office finishing up some paper work and answering a few emails. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. It was late in the night, Seto always seemed to work this late now a days. What he needed right now was a break. A vacation as you will. He ran his slim pale fingers through his silky brown hair. He sent the last email and leaned back in his chair. His work for that evening was finally done. He looked at the clock on the computer screen, 12:49. His brother had been in bed for hours now. He was thinking about bed now as he closed his eyes to relax for a bit. His computer beeped a few times, alerting him to a new email. He groaned loudly and opened his eyes to check what had disturped him. He didn't recognize the address, but opened it anyways. He glanced over it and realized that the message was still being typed it seemed. Words just kept adding to the message. This puzzled Seto. He had never seen any of his emails do this before. He leaned closer to the screen to try and figure it out. As he read the words the screen glowed brighter than normal. As he pulled himself away it flashed brightly. Seto felt like something had grabbed him by the neck and pulled him through his computer.

In another place far away a girl sat at her computer. She was typing something as she listened to music. She yawned and stretched. It was late and she had gotten home from work a bit ago. She brushed wild strands of dark blonde hair out of her face. Her blue eyes glowed in the dim light of the computer screen. She closed her eyes and rubbed her eyelids. She was getting tired. "12:56. I should head to bed." Her soft voice spoke to no one but herself. Her screen flashed suddenly and before she knew what to do she was sent to the floor, her chair going off somewhere else. She blinked a few times and then saw something in her face. It looked like a mob of brown hair and smelled really good too. Wait, why was there suddenly hair in her face? She did the only thing that crossed her mind. She screamed loudly, but there was suddenly a firm hand on her mouth. She was scared now.

Seto suddenly toppled forward and on to something warm. He realized he was on the floor and slowly brought himself up. Suddenly he heard screaming. He did the first thing he could think of. He placed his hand firmly over the source of the noise. That was when he realized that he was on someone, not just any someone but a girl. He was on top of some girl. He knew this didn't look right. He slowly sat up and off the girl, keeping his hand firmly in place. He didn't want to alert the whole house to his presence. He looked at her face, into sprackling blue eyes that perfectly contrasted his own.

The girl stared into the cold blue eyes of the man sitting next to her. She was still laying on the floor. Her eyes went wide as she placed a name to his face. His hand was still on her mouth so she really couldn't say anything. She gently placed her hands on his wrist. She wanted him to let go.

"Promise you won't scream again?" He asked in a low whisper. She nodded her head and he removed his hand. "So what the hell is going on?"

She sat up after he removed his hand. She tilted her head. "This can't be possible. I must be dreaming, but that fall did hurt though." She rubbed the back of her head and ignored Seto's question completely. "Please tell me you're Seto Kaiba."

He stiffened, he didn't understand how this girl knew his name. "Yes, I'm Seto Kaiba. Now just who are you?" If this girl knew his name, then he must know her's.

"Huh? Oh, right. I'm Kaytlyn Paige." She blushed wildly. She looked away from him and at something else. "Seto, how did you get here?" She was completely convinced that he was Seto. She wasn't going to doubt it.

"I really don't know. Where am I Kaytlyn?" He asked as he stood. He brushed dust off of him and looked around.

"Well that's a little hard to say at the moment. I mean your at my house, but no where near where you came from." She stood up aswell and went to get the chair that got away from her. "You came out of my computer some how." She scratched the back of her head.

Seto turned around and looked at the computer. The screen was black. He tapped on it. "Well can't go back that way." He said dryly as he sat on the bed in the room. "What did you mean no where near where I'm from?"

Kaytlyn coughed gently and looked around the room. It was her bedroom. "Well Seto, it's kinda hard to tell you without you flipping out." She still hadn't looked at him. Instead she walked over to her dresser. She didn't know how to explain it to him.

Seto groaned gently and watched her. "Would there be anyway of getting me home anytime soon?" The oddest feeling of her saying 'no' crept through his body.

She sighed quietly. She didn't want to get him upset. "No Seto, there isn't a way to get you back home. You're in a totally different dimension." She fished around in one of the drawers. She could almost feel his eyes on her back.

How could he have gotten sucked into a different dimension? Better yet how did this girl know that? Seto just kept watching her as questions filled his mind. "How do you know that?" The girl finally turned around to face him. She was bitting her lip and holding a binder close to her. "What is that?"

She looked from his cold glaring eyes to the warm blue of the plastic binder. "Well this is you. Screencaps actually, but you nonetheless." She walked back over to him. She stared at his face. He was even more handsome in person. She held the binder out for him to take.

Seto grabbed it from her and started looking through it. None of it made any sense. What he saw in the binder though made his jaw drop. All of the picture were cartoon drawings of himself. Yet just looking at the pictures brought memories flashing through his mind. "I'm part of this cartoon? Is that what you're getting at?" He couldn't take his eyes off of the pictures.

Kaytlyn sat on the bed next to him. She looked at his face, she could tell that he was confused even if he didn't show it. "I know it's hard to believe." She yawned.

Seto closed the binder and looked at her. She looked ready to pass out. "Maybe you should go to bed. We can talk in the morning." He really couldn't talk to someone if they fell asleep on him. A yawned escaped his lips too. "I should get to sleep too."

"Oh, you can use the couch in the living room if you want. Will you be okay in those clothes?" She asked looking at him. All he was wearing was his black turtle neck and black form-fitting pants.

He looked down at his clothes. "No not really. I'll manage though. I'll see you in the morning" He stood and walked out of the room.

Kaytlyn stood up and watched him leave. "Night Seto." She went to get changed for bed.

Seto looked around as walked into the living room. It was a small place Kaytlyn lived in. Kaytlyn's room was right next to the small kitchen dinning room, which was connected to the living room. Down a small hall was three other doors, probably two more bedrooms and a bathroom. He yawned again and removed his shirt. He couldn't sleep in it for some reason. He put it on the back of a chair and laid on the couch. There was already a blanket there. He pulled it up around him and tried to get comfortable. It was nothing like his king sized bed at home that was for sure. Eventually he did fall asleep though.

"Hey you, get up!" Someone shouted loudly and kicked Seto's side. That wasn't the best way to wake up. Seto opened his eyes and stared at the person that had kicked him. It was an older man, he looked like he had just got home. "I said up!" Seto stood letting the blanket fall to the floor . "What are you doing in my house!"

Seto didn't know how to reply to that. He didn't know why he was here himself. He guessed this man to be Kaytlyn's father. He took a deep breath and spoke firmly. "I am not completely sure about that myself. I can see why you are upset though. Finding a strange man sleeping in your living room would put one on edge." He spoke calmly yet his eyes did not show it.

Kaytlyn woke at hearing her father yelling at someone. "Oh my god. Seto!" She quickly got up and went to the living room. She pulled her father away from Seto. "Dad, it's okay. He's not going to do anything. He needs a place to stay. I told him he could stay here." She pleaded with her father.

Her father pulled his arm away. "Kaytlyn who is this guy?" He asked looking between Seto and his daughter.

Kaytlyn looked at Seto a moment. He didn't look happy at all. "Dad, this is Scott. He's Jessica's and I's best gay friend. He's harmless. Please let him stay. He's in a slump at the moment. He's broke and has no where else to go." She looked ready to burst into tears.

Did Kaytlyn just call him gay? Seto shook his head. He'd ask her about it later. Right now Seto had to get her father to leave him be. "That's right. So you shouldn't worry about what I might do to your daughter." Seto backed up the story. This was probably the best cover they could muster in such short time.

Her father sighed. "Fine, he can stay. Under one condition though. He needs to get a job quickly." He walked off to his room. Leaving the two alone in the living room.

Seto cleared his throat looking at Kaytlyn. "Gay? Did you have to say that?" He almost seemed hurt by it, almost. "It doesn't matter, as long as he bought it. Now I have to get a job? What about getting me home?"

Kaytlyn looked up at him. "Well in order to get you home you'll have to stay here. For you to stay here you need a job." Her eyes stared at his chest for a moment. It was nicely built and very dreamy.

Seto raised an eyebrow at her behavior and then realized he was still without a shirt. He cleared his throat. "My eyes are up here. So where could we get me a job? Scratch that, how are we going to get me a job?" He didn't exsist in this reality so how was he going to get a job. It required a lot of things he didn't have here.

The girl giggled gently. "Well Scott, it's rather simple. You are going to make everything up with the computer. I believe you're an excellent hacker. This should be simple then. Make a false birth record and social." She went and picked the blanket up. "I'm off tomorrow so maybe we can do it then. We should get back to sleep." She yawned sleepily.

Seto watched her. She was a quick thinker that was for sure. "Sounds like a good idea. Now go back to bed. We have a busy day ahead of us." Seto took the blanket back from her and shoved her towards her room. She was really the only one he could trust at the moment. He watched her disappear into her room. He went and laid back down on the couch. He really wasn't tired anymore. So he laid there and stared at the ceiling. "I wonder how long I'm going to have to stay here. I'd like to get back home quickly, yet I doubt that is possible. What have I gotten into now?" He placed his hands on his face and groaned irritably.

"You've gotten yourself into deep trouble." A voice above Seto said. It was male, but sounded younger than her father, actually younger than Seto. "So you were the one dad was shouting at."

Seto moved his hands off his face and looked at the boy. He looked to be about sixteen. His dark brown eyes staring right into Seto's. "Yes I was the one he was shouting at. Seems he doesn't like strange people in his house sleeping." He sighed and turned his eyes elsewhere.

"Just who are you?" The boy was leaning on the back of the couch staring down at Seto. This guy looked familer to him, yet he couldn't place a name to the face.

"Scott Kelvin. I'm guessing you're Kaytlyn's younger brother." He looked back at the boy again.

"Yep. Ben." He stated simply as he stood and walked off. "If you are going to try and go back to sleep it might be difficult. Everyone besides Kate is going to be up for the next few hours." He spoke from what Seto guessed to be the kitchen.

Seto sighed deeply. He was really worn out for some reason. Plus he was a light sleeper. "Oh joy. You're up for school right?" He yawned at the end of the sentence.

"Yeah, but if you're thinking about sleeping in my room you'll have to wait a hour or so." He walked back into the living room and sat on the floor. He picked up the remote and turned on the television.

"Alright." Was all Seto said back to him. He went back to staring at the ceiling while thinking about things. Mokuba was going to be worried sick about him. Normally Seto left a note or email, something to tell his brother that he had gone away for a bit. At the moment he had no way of contacting Mokuba. He placed his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and imagined himself back home in his nice warm bed. He could almost see Mokuba running into his room to wake him up because he slept late.

"Big brother!" A voice shouted from somewhere near Seto. He wasn't imagining it. Seto actually heard Mokuba's voice. "You're alright."

Seto sat upright and looked around. "Mokuba?" He didn't see anything but Kaytlyn's younger brother. "Of course I am Mokuba. What would make you think otherwise?" He heard himself say. Seto blinked a few times. His eyes went to the television. What he saw shocked him to no end. Him and Mokuba were on the screen and Seto was hugging his little brother.

Ben looked at Seto oddly. "Have you never seen this show before?" He asked as he stood up. "Ya know, you kinda look like Kaiba. Why did you say Mokuba?" He tilted his head in curiousity.

Seto sighed and took his eyes off the screen. In his mind he was saying, 'Oh I wonder why.' Yet what he said was something else. "So that's the guy people compare me too. He looks like a jerk." He tried not to get the boy to actually believe Seto was actually Seto. It would probably make things harder for everyone.

Ben headed for his room. "Kate has an odd thing for him though. She obsessed with the guy. She needs a life." He walked into his room.

"Is that so?" He stood up and stretched. He yawned as he walked over to the kitchen. "I need coffee. I need it badly." He plugged the coffee maker he found in and started his search for coffee to put in it. "I doubt I'll ever actually get home. Great, I go from being rich and powerful to middle class slums in the matter of five seconds it felt like." He pulled a bag of coffee mix from the cupboard. He put water and powder into the machine. He would then watch the coffee slowly make itself. "I can just see it now. I'm here for a few months and everyone back home hasn't seen or heard from me for that long. A funeral is held in my name and nobody but Mokuba shows up for it." He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

Kate walked out of her room and saw Seto. She rubbed her eyes and watched him a moment. 'So it wasn't a dream.' He was watching the coffee drip so intently. That if missing one drop would mean bad things. She went over to him and stood beside him. "Seto is the coffee that interesting or is there something on your mind?"

The voice spooked him slightly, but he didn't jump at it. He looked at the girl. He hid his feelings well off his face. "I'm fine. I'm just waiting for this to finish." His voice was calm and steady.

Kate placed her hands behind her back and looked elsewhere. "Seto, you know you can talk to me. Me being the only person around that knows who you are." She looked at him again and into his eyes. There was uncertainity in them. "I'm willing to help in what ever way I can."

The fact that she was the only one that knew who he was didn't help much. In fact it made it a little worse. "I said I was fine. There's nothing wrong. I just want my damn coffee." He then glared at the coffee pot.

Kate watched him as he started his search for a coffee mug. "Most people would probably let you be after that. I'm not most people though." She openned a cabinet and pointed at the mugs.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you getting at?" He took one of the mugs and went back to the coffee maker.


	2. Life anew

Well Here is chapter 2 of my story. Hope you guys like it. Sorry it took so long to update.

* * *

She wasn't scared of him, she just need to crack that shell of his. "You're trapped somewhere you don't belong. You have no way of contacting anybody from back home. You have no idea when, even if you'll ever get home. Your identity striped away from you, leaving you as a nameless face in a new world. Under those conditions I wouldn't be fine at all." She stated as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

He stared into his just poured cup of coffee. She was right, he was anything but fine at this point. Was he going to admit that? Of course not, he was still Seto Kaiba after all. "What's it matter to you anyways? Did I ask you to help me? I'm very capable of handling myself in any situation thrown at me." Seto went and sat at the table. He began sipping the warm beverage.

The girl sighed and leaned on the fridge. "We aren't going to just toss you onto the street to fend for yourself. If I were to suddenly appear at your place the very same way you appeared here you would have tossed me onto the street no questions asked." She paused a moment and looked at Seto. He was staring into his cup again. "You are welcomed here Seto. We will not shove you aside like dirt."

Seto took a long sip from his mug. "So your saying that no matter what I say or do I'll always have a place to stay here?" He looked at Kate as she nodded. "Why are you doing this for me?"

She looked at the coffee maker. "Not all people need a reason to do something. Well not a selfish one anyways. I personally just like to see people I know happy and healthy that's all." She smiled and stood next to him. "If you ever want to talk I am here. Okay?"

He just nodded his head and drank the rest of his coffee. He didn't understand this girl. She gladly took him in and gave him shelter even though he never asked for it. She didn't really know him, yet she still trusted him. She also told him that people don't really need a selfish reason for doing things. This couldn't be right. Everything he's done so far was for himself or himself and Mokuba. Maybe she was right, he really didn't know.

Kate looked at the television. "So that's what got you all worked up. You miss him already?" She asked with a slight giggle.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" Then he saw what she was referring too. It was a scene on the tv. Him and Mokuba were talking about god knows what. "It's not that I miss him, it's just that..." He trailed off. He really didn't want to talk about it with someone he didn't know.

Kate poured him another cup of coffee. "What is it then? It will just stay between us I swear it. If anyone else ever mentions it you can kill me with your own bare hands." She sat down at the table leaving the coffee pot on the table itself.

Seto debated within his own mind whether to tell her or not. "It's not that big of a deal." He drank more of the bitter tasting black liquid. The black liquid that kept his mind going even when he was passed the exhaustion point.

Kaytlyn still watched him amazed that he was actually here. She wanted to poke him so bad. She knew better though. She got up suddenly, disturbing the young CEO next to her. "You need a shirt." She then ran off to her room.

He coughed a few times. He had choked on his coffee and now his throat was burning. "Damn that burns." He quickly got up and went to the fridge to get some water.

"So Scott, how long you staying here?" Ben asked as he entered the room. He watched as Seto downed water straight from the jug. "Are you okay?"

Seto glanced at the boy as he drank. He normally didn't drink right from the jug, but this was an emergency. He put the water back into the fridge and spoke. "Yes I'm fine, just drank my coffee a bit to fast. Anyways, I really don't know how long I'm staying junior." He smirked as the boy narrowed his eyes at him.

"Don't even start you two. Come on Ben it's time to go." Kaytlyn's father walked into the room too. That's when Seto realized they were both dressed to leave. "I'll be back in a bit Scott."

Seto nodded his head. He went over to the couch and sat down. He held back a yawn as Kaytlyn entered the room again. "How could anything you have actually fit me?" He asked without looking back at the girl.

She rolled her eyes as she walked over to him. "Well I bought them a few sizes to big mister tall and mighty. Now here." She tossed the shirt onto his head as she grabbed the phone. She began to dail a number. "Let's see if I can get her to come over this afternoon."

He grabbed the shirt and yanked it off his head. His hair was now a mess, for some reason Seto really didn't care as he pulled the shirt on. He looked at Kaytlyn. "No one is coming over here so you could showcase me off like some trophy." He glared at her for added measure. "You hear me?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." She ignored him as she listened to it ring. "Come on Jess pick up."

Someone on the other end picked up. "Hello?" They asked with a yawn. "Kate is that you?"

"Hey sexy one." She giggled as she got an odd stare from Seto. "I got someone you need to meet after school today. I'm off and I want you to come over. Besides I kinda need you to meet him for our cover story to work." She explained as her friend yawned again.

"What's going on? Who is this person anyways?" She was still half asleep it sounded like.

She went over to the couch and leaned on the back of it. "You'd have to see to believe Jess. I'd give you a guess though. Who is the one guy I'm like in love with but doesn't, well never actually exsisted?" She smiled as Seto narrowed his eyes at her again.

Jess yawned again. "Fishy?"

Kate blinked a few times. "Fishy has always been real. We talk to him on the phone all the time. Take another guess."

"Fishy?" Seto asked curiously with a raised eyebrow. "Who the hell is Fishy?"

"Hmm..." Jess thought about this a minute. "The only other person I can thing of is Kaiba, but there could be no way that he is at your house. Let alone in this world." Jess yawned through most of the sentence.

Kate giggled gently. "That's who's here though." She looked at Seto. "Fishy is a guy a met years ago on the computer. I still talk to him."

"What? How? You've got to be kidding me." Jess sounded stunned by this information.

"Seto say a few words to my friend to make her believe." She held out the phone for Seto to take. "Oh come on Seto. Please?"

Seto glared deeply at the girl. "Get that thing away from me! I'm not talking to any of your psycho friends. Now leave me alone!" He moved away from Kate. He still glared at her.

"Fine then be that way." Kate stuck her tongue at him. Her father walked back into the house. "Hey daddy." She put the phone back to her ear.

"Kate?" Jess called after hearing Seto. "Kate, was that really Kaiba? He sounded like Seto, but that can't be true. Kate?"

"It was though Jess. I'm not sure how, but it is." She kept talking on the phone as she went to her room.

Seto rolled his eyes and started to flip through the channels on the tv. He yawned quietly to himself and relaxed a bit. Well this could be that break he needed so badly. Just because he had wished for a break didn't mean it actually came true, does it? Seto changed the station to one of those music station on digital cable. Slowly he began to doze off even as Kaytlyn's parents walked around and talked.

The next thing Seto knew was that he was alone in his room back home. It was darker then normal and looked blurred. Seto rubbed his eyes. "What's going on here?" He looked around his room for answers.

"You don't belong here anymore young one. You weren't happy here. You are now free to live the way you want to live." A strange voice spoke out to him from everywhere it seemed.

"What about Mokuba then? Who will take care of him? Will I ever see him again?" Seto blinked a few times at the last question. He might never see his little brother again. This broke his heart. "I don't want to lose him. Not like this." He sighed and sat on his bed.

"Mokie is a strong hearted person. He will be fine without you. He'll worry of course, but he knows you'd want the best for him." The voice said to Seto again.

"Where do I belong then if not with my little brother? Why Kaytlyn and why now?" Seto demanded answers for all the question that were swimming in his head. "Answer me!"

A person stepped into the room from where his door was. Seto immediately recognized it as his younger self. This shocked Seto. "You will see him again, I promise. As for Kaytlyn, she was the only person at that exact time that had written out your name Seto. Plus she seemed like the only person that could help you find a smile again. A true one to have on your face. As for now, you will soon understand young one. You will understand the reasons for taking you from one world and bringing you to another at this time."

Seto groaned while keeping an eye on his younger self. "I just want to go home." He looked at the floor. "I'm not going back though, am I?"

The little boy smiled at Seto. "It's not the end of the world. I'm not sure about you getting home though. I'm sorry young one. Please don't be upset. You'll get your chance to try and go home." He poked Seto's forehead and made him look at him. "I will tell Mokie that you are alright and unharmed."

Seto stared into the strikingly familiar eyes. "How are you going to do that?"

"I have my ways young one." The boy smiled sweetly as everything started to go dark around Seto.

Seto bolted awake and sat up. He was panting lightly for some reason. "It was a dream?" He whispered to himself. He took a few deep breaths to slow his heart that was beating a bit to quickly for Seto's liking.

Kaytlyn looked at Seto. "You okay?" She was sitting on the floor. She had been playing a video game until Seto woke up and spooked her. "What's wrong?"

Seto looked at her as his heart started to beat at a normal pace. "It felt so real, but it was just a dream." He said more to himself then to her. "I'm fine. It was nothing. Don't worry about it." His normally cold expression growing on his face again.

Kaytlyn sighed and went back to her game. She was playing Kingdom Hearts 2. "You know eventually you will talk to me about things Sunshine." She had just started the game. She was having Roxas jump around on his skateboard out of boredom.

"Don't call me that again. It sounds stupid." Seto said rudely as he stood up. He stretched a bit before moving anywhere. He went over to the kitchen to find something to eat. He just realized how hungry he was. "Is there anything to eat in this dump?" Seto complained as he searched cupboards.

"Shut up." Kate said not taking her eyes off the screen. "You'll find something if your hungry enough." She still kept playing as she heard him huff loudly. "You're a funny one Seto."

"Yeah yeah. I've got a question for you. Why did you say I was gay?" He asked while looking at the selection of food he could choose from. The question had been bugging him since she said it.

Kaytlyn giggled from her spot on the floor. "Well I read a lot of fanfics. Stories written by people with copyrighted characters involved. Well I like reading ones about you and a certain 'Mutt' in a loving relationship."

There was a loud sound of something falling to the floor. "What did you just say? Me and who?" He was seriously hoping he heard her wrong. "You did not just say the mutt and I."

"Oh but I did Seto-sama. You two make such a sweet couple." She knew she was irritating him, but she really could care less. She paused her game and went to see what Seto was grumbling about. She couldn't help but laugh at the site. "How did you manage to get jelly all over you and the floor?"

He shot her a dangerous glare and went back to cleaning up his mess. "For your information, I dropped the jar on the edge of the counter. It shattered of course and jam got everywhere." He was currently picking up pieces of broken glass. "Are you just going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to help?"

Kate put her hands behind her back and smiled. "Well it's fun watching you do actual house work. Besides you look funny covered in jelly." She tilted her head. "Fine I'll help." She went and got a wash cloth and ran it under the water. She then went over to Seto and began to wipe the jelly off his face.

"That is not what I meant by help." He stood and set the broken glass on the counter. He took her wrist in his hand and moved it away from him. He stared her in the eye as he spoke. "I don't ever want to catch you touching me again. Do you understand?" He spoke slowly and clearly.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "You will learn to love me Seto, just like everyone else." She jerked her hand away and shoved the wash cloth onto his chest. "Just give it some time." She yanked at the collar of his shirt. "And I will get you to smile."

He stared her down. He was not going to show her that he was actually paying attention to her. His eyes showed no emotion and he really didn't feel anything but annoyance from this girl. "That's nice. I'm hoping to get home before anything like that happens." He took hold of the wash cloth and finished his cleaning.

She stood there a moment and watched him. She couldn't help but have a smile on her face. Here Seto was, now in her life. He was more breathtaking in person then she could have imagined. She couldn't help but daydream at this point about him. She watched him, she wanted to know the real him, not the one he showed all the time. She turned and headed out to the living room before Seto caught her daydreaming. "I want to know something Seto."

He groaned irritably before he spoke. "What is it Kaytlyn?" He carried the broken glass over to the trash can. "What do you care to bother me with now?"

She looked back at him. "How do you think you look?" She leaned on the back of the couch watching him. "Do you think your ugly?" She watched the boy infront of her.

Seto was confused by the question. "What kind of ridiculous question is that?" He raised one of his eyebrows at her and then went back into the kitchen to finish cleaning.

She smiled when he wasn't looking. Having him around will be fun. "It's a simple yes or no question. I mean if it's to hard for you to answer then I'll understand." There was a giggle in her voice as she spoke.

* * *

Well there was chapter 2. Review and when I finish the next 5 pages I'll update again. BYE BYE till then. 


End file.
